Persistent Love
by Ayame Kobayashi
Summary: When she meet him, she never think that she would meet him again. But what happened next, make her thinking that maybe he is the one for her.
1. Prologue : One Little Wish

Summary: When she meet him, she never think that she would meet him again. But what happened next, make her thinking that maybe he is the one for her.

"I really wish that I could get some excitement for my life. Even it just a bit, but at least I have been experienced it" hoped some beautiful girl in her daily prayer.

Little did she know that maybe her wish would came true. And this story will tell you her experienced and her journey to find her other half, her soul mate for the rest of her life. Beware of what you wish for girl, because maybe you will experienced it.


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

Author Note: Hello everyone, it's really nice to meet you. My name Ayame Kobayashi and this is my first fanfiction. Please treat me well and any reviews are welcome. I will try my best to make an interesting story and if there's miss spell please tell me, because English is not my mother language.

In this story, all character is in their first year of college and their age around 18-19. This story will take place between Japan and Hong Kong. Oh, and this is SS &amp; ET story. Please read and review ^_^

Disclaimer: I either do not own CCS or Haven't met you yet. They are belong to CLAMP and Michael Buble.

Chapter 1

_I might have to wait_

_I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half time_

_And the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are_

_Whenever it's right_

_You come out of nowhere and into my life – Haven't Met You Yet (Michael Buble)_

**University of Tokyo, Japan**

It was bright and sunny day with gentle breeze in the air. The birds are chirping and flying away from one branch to another. The weather was indicating that summer is near and it means the summer vacation is the end of corner. Everyone in their class is talking about how they spend their holiday, with whom or where they will go to spend it. Everyone is excited and anxious except our lovely Sakura Kinomoto.

She couldn't believe that summer vacation is nearing and it means more and more boring days with nothing to do. It is true that she have friends that she can spend holiday with, but it seems like her life its missing something. Something that make her life full of color and full of excitement not dull and uninteresting one! If she could do something whatever she wants! And too many if pop up in her mind until she didn't aware about her surroundings.

"Sakura-chan!"

"HOEEEE, Tomoyo-Chan you make me surprised!" cried Sakura while she clutches her heart.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I don't mean to scare you. But 'it seems like you have something in your mind. What happened? Is everything ok?" ask Tomoyo with concern all over her face.

"Its fine, Tomoyo-Chan" assured Sakura.

"Fine, but if there's anything you will tell me right?"

"Haii"

"Good, Sakura-Chan what will you do this summer?"

"Huh? The usual I think, and maybe I will attend a few balls that my family will throw or invited. Why Tomoyo-Chan?"

"Hmm, and what kind usual it is?"

"Well, take some course or summer camp and doing charity with my mom of course" sighed Sakura

"Well, it's that means i could make more clothes and stuff for you! You will absolutely kawaii in that Sakura-Chan!" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes

"Hu-uh" said Sakura with Sweat drops in her head.

A moment later school bell rang and everyone screaming their joy. Because it means that their summer vacation will start and they can say goodbye to their assignment, project or whatever it is that make their little head have a head ache. Sakura say her goodbye to her friends and packing her things to her school bag. After that she walk to her school entrance in there she already welcomed by her driver.

"Good Evening Sakura-Sama"

"Good Evening Kuroki-San"

"How's your day Sakura-Sama?"

"Good" said Sakura with flat tone.

Kuroki just smile hearing Sakura reply in flat tone. He knows that summer vacation already start and it means boring time for her just like the other holiday. Sometimes he felt pity for Sakura, she just a young girl with a normal want and need just like another normal young girl. But sometime she need to act older than her age to represent her family.

He knows that Kinomoto family is a successful, noble and famous just like another family that having a successful business and good connection to government. Because of that the little young mistress dragged into that matter sometimes even she still young and what her want just play along with her friends. He just hope that his young mistress will found a happiness soon.

"Then, shall we go home Sakura-Sama?"

"Yes, Please Kuroki-san"

**Kinomoto Residence, Tokyo, Japan**

"I'm Home!"

"Welcome Home Sakura" welcomed her mother.

Her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, it's a beautiful and successful model. She became a model since she was in high school. And now, she has her own agency which is Sakura join to and helps her mother to manage it.

"How's your day honey?"

"It's good and the rest is same as usual" Replied Sakura with faint smile.

"Hmm, it seems like you didn't your energetic yourself. Why is that?"

"Maybe I'm just tired mother"

"Then, why don't you change your uniform and join lunch with me? Maybe it will help you to gain your energy"

"Yes, mother i think it will help" said Sakura with bowed and withdraw to her room.

Nadeshiko saw her lovely daughter retreating back with concern in her face. Sakura became more and more beautiful but sad and not full of life lately. She just wants her precious baby daughter to happy and energetic life she used before. Maybe if she arrange something for her she will come back like her energetic usual herself. With that idea in her mind she calls her cousin to get a help.

Sakura day that week went with smooth without excitement thing happen. Her weeks filled with dull and boring stuff, except when her spend it with her family. In day light, she helps her mother with her model agency and takes a few shots for local magazine and sometime attends some charity event. In the night, she will attend some party or balls with her family. The party or balls she attend to full with grown up people who is talking about business and other boring stuff that didn't interest her.

One thing that takes her interest is his brother, his brother friend and certain beautiful girl named Kaho Mizuki. It amused her how her brother will react around her. It oblivious to other people that her brother attracted to her, even she didn't know it. It's already the end of weekend and there is nothing happen beyond the usual. And she already bored for the entire weekday.

'Hm, what should I do tomorrow? Should i go to park and bring along my painting stuff? Or should I call Tomoyo-Chan and go picnic with her and the others?' think Sakura.

'Or maybe I could'

Before she could think anything else to do, her phone is ringing and disturbs her thought. She takes her phone from her night stand and answers it.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking. Who is this?" answered Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan. it is Tomoyo speaking, do you have any plans for the weekends?"

"Hello Tomoyo-chan. Hmm, i think no. Why Tomoyo-Chan?"

"Well, that's great. Will you join us tomorrow night Sakura-Chan?"

"Join you to where?"

"Me, Eriol-kun and the girls want to hang out in the new club in downtown. Do you want to come?" Hearing this Sakura eyes lit up with excitement. But after thinking about something she become not sure anymore.

"Well, i really want to join you and the others. But how about my parent? Especially my oni-chan? I don't think i will get their permission Tomoyo-chan"

"About that don't worry Sakura-chan, this club is very exclusive so the people whose going there is a special one. And about your parent permission, i already talk that to my mother so my mother will talk it to your parent. Oh, about your brother, he will come of course" said Tomoyo with mischievous hinting at her voice.

"Well, if you said so i think i will join you tomorrow. What time we will meet?"

"Oh, Sakura-Chan could you go to my house before go to club? We can go there together with Eriol-kun"

"Fine, I will go to your house and go to the club with you then. So, see you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

With that Sakura ends her phone call and tell her parent and of course her brother about Tomoyo plans. She hope tomorrow will come fast and she could get to have fun with her friends.

The day that Sakura waiting for is already here, she feels very excited, anxious and nervous at the same time since it very first time for her to go to club. When she tells her family about Tomoyo plans, she very shock when she received her parent's reaction. She thought that they will oppose it, but it turn out they give their permission after such a long discussion (Read: Interrogation). Of course her brother opposed from the start but in the end he's agree with her parent with so much dismay and grumble in his side. Even now, he still tries to persuade his parent about the plans but finally he defeated.

After he accepts their decision he takes the responsibility very serious even they are not arriving yet in the club. He grumbles in their ride to Tomoyo house, he agrees to drop Sakura at Tomoyo house because he wants to take Yukito-san and Kaho-san first. Sakura couldn't understand how come Kaho-san involves in their plans. When she asked this to her brother her brother just shrugged and when she asked her mother, her mother jut give her winks which make her more confuse. Maybe she will figure out later. After 30 minutes ride from her house, finally she arrives at Tomoyo house. She grabs her things and ready to go out from his brother car.

"Bye Oni-chan, I'll see you at club!"

"Bye Squirt and please don't make an accident at Daidouji Residence" said her brother with smirk. His remark make her fuming of course, be she intended to make this night memorable. And even her annoying brother will not ruin it! She rang the bell in Daidouji Residence gate, after she tell her identity the gates open up and she been escorted to Tomoyo room.

"Sakura-Chan, finally you here!"

"I hope I'm not too late Tomoyo-Chan" said Sakura with her cheerful and beautiful smile.

"Nope, let's get ready then" said Tomoyo with so much enthusiasm.

Sakura just giggles to her antics. After full 20 minutes preparation finally they are ready to go. Just when both of them entering Tomoyo car, Sakura realize that she didn't see Tomoyo soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Tomoyo-Chan, where's your darling Eriol-kun" tease Sakura.

Hearing this, Tomoyo become 50 shade of red. In reply she just mumbles her answer.

"He is not my darling Sakura-chan, and he is in airport picking up his cousin"

Sakura just give her knowing smile to Tomoyo while Tomoyo try her best to hide her flushing face. In no times they already in front of the club. For A while she couldn't help to admiring the building. The building club is have a catchy decoration in outside but not too outdone like other club. She heard that the owner is having a good taste and a perfectionist in how they run their business. After find a good spot to park the car, both of them get out and give the security in entrance of club their invitation.

After checking both of their invitation Sakura and Tomoyo enter the club and go to look their friends. Soon they spotted them in round table near dance floor. The club actually pretty nice, they have a good atmosphere, ambience and the music is not too loud to deafening your ear. The club also not too crowd with people. It seems like this club is really-really exclusive one, thought Sakura. Not long after, her brother came in with Yukito and Kaho. All of them greet her brother and his friends while his brother just smile in reply. His brother knows too well about her friends so he didn't have to worry too much. They start their night dancing, requesting any kind of music genre while Touya seems like busy to impress the beautiful Kaho.

Finally tired out after so much dancing, Sakura choose to sit down in their table and pick some juice. Even in the club with his lovely Kaho in his hand, her brother still protective and staring to her whenever her go. He is the one whose order drinks and some snack for their table. She too busy to tend her thirsty to notice someone beside her.

"Easy Sakura-Chan or you will choke yourself to the death" tease Eriol.

Sakura try to slow down her drinking even she really-really wants to gulp all juice down her throat. After finishing her juice, she greets Eriol and makes small chat with him.

"Eriol-kun! I thought you will not show up!"

"And miss the moment to see my gorgeous Tomoyo dancing? Thinking again Sakura-Chan"

Sakura just laughing at his replied, she makes a note in her mind to tell this to Tomoyo and tease her until she give up.

"Sakura-Chan, will you mind if I go to her? It seems like to me she need me to rescued her from that annoying brat" said Eriol while boiling to see some guy try to hit his beautiful Tomoyo

"Not at all, Eriol-kun. I will really glad if you could kick some butt tonight" said Sakura with grin in her face. With that, Eriol storm out from their table to kick someone butt. After she feels she already gained her energy, she went to dance floor and dancing all by herself. Until someone grabs her small waist. At this move she's very shock and turns around to give that people her piece of mind. But after her turn around and saw the man whose holding her, all words in her mind gone to blank.

In front of her is very handsome man, with messy and unruly chestnut hair, intense amber eyes, gorgeous smile and a body like a Greek god she saw at museum. He stares at her with amusement in his eyes. She is so beautiful up close, with auburn hair bouncing around her shoulder, big and deep emerald eyes, smooth skin, small waist, round and perfect ass and breast and of course beautiful long legs.

When he agree to check his family newest club in Tokyo he never thought that he could find an angel in his club. He really grateful that he agree to come tonight not tomorrow night. If that happens maybe he wouldn't find her. 'She so small and feels perfect in my arms' thought Syaoran. Try his best to charm her, he tried to make small chat with her.

"Hello there, why gorgeous lady like you dancing all by herself?"

'He's voice so deep, makes me want to melt away' she thought. After shaking her head a little and finally she could compose herself, she answers this beautiful stranger.

"Well, i don't see a reason why i couldn't dancing all alone"

'Hm, a bold and a feisty one. I like it'

"Then, could i become your partner? Maybe if we dancing together, this night will more fun" said Syaoran in husky voice

Listing to his voice, make her shuddered a little. Thinking her answer carefully, she makes up her mind and said,

"Give a reason why I should say yes to your offer?"

Grinning, he pull her body to him until there is no space between them. He ran his hand along her arms and her small back. Sakura gasping at his bold action, she tried to withdraw herself but he didn't allow it. So she make her body still, but it really hard because what her body want is respond it to his action.

He noticed how her body becomes rigid in his hand so he loosen up his hug and makes small gesture to assured her. At this ministration she becomes relax again. They dancing to the music for a while, until he realize she doesn't know her name.

"My name is Syaoran, What yours?"

"My name Sakura"

'Her name really suits her well. With delicate figure and sing-song voice'

"What are you doing in this club?"

"Doesn't it clear that I'm dancing and try to have fun tonight" came her reply.

He chuckles hearing her reply. 'She'll never make me bored, and never in my life there's a woman could resist me so well'.

'What's wrong with this man? It seems like everything I say and do make him amused. Is he tried to make fun of me? And I never believed he could do such a move to me! Oh what a nerved!' fumed Sakura.

He observed her beautiful face with so much emotion flashing through. 'She really cute!' chuckled Syaoran. Without her concern, he tightens his arms around her. And it makes her temper flare.

"Hey, could you stop hugging me so tight? I still some air to breath!"

"I didn't mind to give you some air" reply Syaoran with his trademark smirk.

His reply and his stupid smirk make her really angry. She tries her best to get out from his arms. Once she success she walk away as far as she could from him. But wherever she's going he will follow it. Couldn't take it any longer, she turn around and give her piece of mind to him.

"What do you want mister?" said Sakura with glare.

At her reply he just smirks and didn't say anything. Seeing this, she stomp her foot and go to their table. Because her current state, she didn't take a notice to what her pick for drinks. After she gulps down the drinks she feels little bit light headed, daring and naughty. Tomoyo who's watching her best friend interaction with the beautiful stranger become concern.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok? You look little bit troubled"

"I'm ok now Tomoyo-chan, I think I want to dance again!" said Sakura with giggles.

With that Sakura went to dance floor and dancing with bold move, Syaoran who's watching her with interest decide to approach her. Seeing this, Sakura take his hand and dancing along with him. Syaoran just raising his eyebrow with Sakura antic, she is giggling at his reaction. Sakura start flirting with Syaoran and make a bolder and naughty move, make Syaoran more amused than before.

After a while, Syaoran deice to take this matter at his hand. He pull her to some secluded area and pinned her to nearby wall. They are staring at each other for a while, before Syaoran lips claim her lips in gentle kiss. At this contact Sakura become stunned, but after a while she kissing him back whole heartily. He deepen their kiss until their need for air couldn't be hold anymore.

He stares to her beautiful emerald eyes and she staring back to his intense amber. Their attraction is evident in the air around them and both of them didn't deny it. But before both of them engage in another wonderful kiss, Tomoyo appear out of nowhere and dragging Sakura with her. At this Syaoran just could staring at them, he run his hand to his hair and chuckle. He already make up his mind and decide to make little sweet Cherry Blossom his.


	3. Chapter 2 : A Ball

Author Note: Hello everyone, it really nice to meet you again I really appreciate to whom are reading and review my story. I'll try my best to bring you excitement while you enjoying my story ^_^ and don't forget to review! And for those who want to see Sakura gown for Daidouji Charity could tell me. I'll give you a peek of them.

Disclaimer: I either do not own CCS or Heartbeat Song, They are belong to CLAMP and Kelly Clarkson.

Recap: He stares to her beautiful emerald eyes and she staring back to his intense amber. Their attraction is evident in the air around them and both of them didn't deny it. But before both of them engage in another wonderful kiss, Tomoyo appear out of nowhere and dragging Sakura with her. At this Syaoran just could staring at them, he run his hand to his hair and chuckle. He already make up his mind and decide to make little sweet Cherry Blossom his.

Chapter 2

_You, where the hell did you come from_

_You were different, different kind of fun_

_And I'm still used to feel it now_

_Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue_

_Anticipating what's to come_

_Like a finger on a loaded gun_

_I can feel it rising_

_Temperature inside me_

_Haven't felt for a long time – Heartbeat Song (Kelly Clarkson)_

**Daidouji Residence, Tokyo, Japan**

Morning comes unwittingly, slowly but sure sun starting to rising and to wipe a darkness that still left. Sun rays filled the room from by breaking through a gap in curtains. The first sun rays that shine upon her face wake her up and bring her from her mind from dreamland. She starts to stretch her body and try to recognizing where is her now. Slowly, her memories about last night start to fill her mind.

She remembers about dancing at the club at some fragment here and there. But when she tries to remember more, her head became more and more hurt. Without her consent, she already moans out loud.

"Well, it seems like someone already wake up from her hang over last night" said Tomoyo with hint of amusement in her voice.

"Good morning to you too Tomoyo-chan" said Sakura while rubbing her temple.

Tomoyo just giggling to her friend misery and give her chamomile tea to help her to reduce her headche.

"Here, have this"

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan"

Sakura drinks her tea in one big gulp, and slowly her headache start to fade.

"What happen last night Tomoyo-chan?" ask Sakura. She still couldn't remember the whole event from last night.

"Well, the one who should asking is me Sakura-Chan not you. Who is the guy you danced with? And why you seem upset last night? Maybe there's something you hiding from me Sakura-Chan?" said Tomoyo with her eyebrows so high in her head.

"Dance?" replied Sakura with confused.

She try her best to remembering the event last night and her effort start to give an result. She remembers being pulled by someone, beautiful stranger with intense eyes of amber, boyish smile, untamed chestnut hair with wonderful body.

Her memories start to flood her mind; she remembers someone holding her so tight and finally she remember kissing someone with so much passion. As a realization dawned in her mind she gasped out loud. She remembers now! Everything about last night, dancing with that Syaoran guy and all.

Seeing her so much expression flashing through her troubled face, Tomoyo readied herself to hear an outburst from Sakura.

"I remember that now! That-that horrible, hopeless, arrogant jerk! He really infuriating me! Oh what a nerve! He didn't back off even I'm already give him my death glare. And you know what Tomoyo, he make fun of me! Everything i do and i said just earn me a smirk and chuckles from him!" said Sakura with fire in her eyes.

"And are these horrible jerk have a name?"

"Even if i know his name i wish that I'll not remember it" said Sakura with final tone.

Tomoyo knows there's much more than that between her best friend and that stranger. But she will not pressure her now, maybe it will turn out to something interesting to watch thought Tomoyo with glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Sakura try her best to ignore her best friend expression. She know that Tomoyo didn't buy her story, not that much. And if her memories right, Tomoyo already know more than her show it.

Sakura sighed, but she knows that she couldn't lie to herself. Somehow she already attract to Syaoran. She blames it to his beautiful eyes. His eyes are really magnificent, deep and intense. She can feel herself drowning on and on in them and she could staring at them all day and never bored of it. Heck, what the hell I am thinking? No, Sakura you should get a grip of yourself. Stop thinking that arrogant Syaoran.

The one that coincidentally have enchanting smile and gorgeous body. No! Bad Sakura, Bad Sakura! Don't thinking about him again! Sakura shake her head furiously until she felt dizzy. She couldn't let herself thinking about him anymore and that final! Tomoyo who saw this just grinning from ear to ear. It seems like she will have a good show to watch.

**Li Apartment, Tokyo, Japan**

Meanwhile Sakura decide to forget him, Syaoran couldn't help himself to rewind last night event again and again. He still remember how it feels to hold her tight in his arm, her wonderful smell, her wonderful emerald eyes, her sinful body and of course her luscious lips. Those lips feels so soft and enchanting, make him addicted to kiss her again and again.

He longs to see her to day. What she looks like in daylight? Would she look so angelic like last night or not? Would she remember me and our encounter last night or will she pretend that there's nothing happen? More like the second answer fit her well.

He chuckles into this, never in his life there's a women like her. How come someone eyes become more sparkling and firing a green fire every time she feels annoyed or angry? Beside that she so witty, feisty and bold.

He will never get bored with her! Syaoran too lost in his daydream about his sweet cherry blossom that he didn't realize that his cousin notice his weird behavior.

"Earth to Xiao Lang, Earth to Xiao Lang!" yelled Eriol in front of his face. Annoyed because his cousin notice his behavior and disturb his daydreaming about Sakura, Syaoran decide to show it to him.

"What are you doing in here? I don't remember to invite you to my apartment!"

"Ouch, it hurt Xiao Lang, don't so grumpy Xiao. Give me some love!"

"Love my ass!" retort Syaoran. As a replied Eriol just blown him a kiss.

"Anyway, do you have a plan today Xiao?"

"Yes, I think I will finish my check upon our business before go back to Hong Kong in 3 days. Why, do you want to tag along?"

"If you don't mind, beside there's nothing I can do to spend my vacation"

"How about beautiful lady you told about to me?"

"She so challenging that maybe I will change my plan to get her" said Eriol with mysterious smile in his face.

Seeing this, Syaoran just shuddered and she hoped that whoever that unlucky lady better to prepare herself before it's too late.

For the rest of the day Sakura busied herself to try on a various night gown for Daidouji Charity event tomorrow. She using one of Tomoyo design and after so much fitting and trying finally both of them agree in one gown. The gown has unification between blue and grey. For the top, the gown made from soft brocade material with ¾ sleeves. The collar is a deep V neck that ended below her breast. And the rest of the gown is flow around her body. The gown is not too long, but still has a little tail on it. (Sorry guys, I still not good in explanation about clothes T_T)

Sakura try it with little black heels, she's not a big fan of stiletto. She up do her hair with little bun and pick some to curl it and put it beside her face. She wears beautiful medium earing and some bracelet. After finish it, Tomoyo already have her digital camera in her hand and star in her eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, you so Kawaiiii! Too Kawai until it makes me dizzy!" cried Tomoyo while take picture with her digital camera. Sakura just stare at her with big sweat drop in her head. Satisfied with herself and the preparation, Sakura change back to her casual clothes and head back to her home. When she arrives, her mother already cooked her favorite food.

Both of them spend their evening talking about their activities and of course last night event, Sakura tell everything to her mother minus kissing part and their attraction, not long after that her brother and father join them and tell their activities too.

Sakura take this as her opportunities to tease her brother about Kaho. She takes it as revenge toward her brother. Because he didn't show up to save her from Syaoran last night.

"Oni-chan, why you didn't pick me up today from Tomoyo house?"

Her brother just mumbles out his replied while busied himself with the food.

"You say you would pick me up today? I'm so shocked to see Kuroki-san instead you in Tomoyo house today. Don't say you ditched me!" accused Sakura.

"I'm not ditched you Squirt. I just, umm, have another errand to do first"

"Yeah, the errand is Kaho Mizuki, Right?"

Touya knows better to shut his mouth up that replied to his baby sister. He makes a mental note to charge back to her. The evening went too fast to her taste and the night arrives too soon. Sakura take a bath, wear her gown and accessories, applied little make up and doing her hair. For final touch she uses soft pink lipstick with shiny lip gloss. After make sure everything is good she go down to front hall and waiting for her family member.

Their ride just takes full 20 minutes to Daidouji Residence. In there, Tomoyo and her Mother, Sonomi Daidouji welcomed them to the event. They blend in to another guest whom already there before them. Sakura make small chit chat in here and there until she spotted him. She's so shock that she will meet him again.

No less than 48 hour and in her best friend house! She tried to change her route but it's too late because Syaoran already notice her. Realize that is too late to go somewhere and hide, She braced herself to meet him.

"Good Evening, little cherry blossom" greet Syaoran with dashing smile.

"Good Evening to you too. I didn't know that you are Daidouji relative. It such bad luck for me to meet you again in here"

"I'm sorry little blossom. I can see that I'm make you disappoint. I'll remember next time to do it my best to living your expectation" said Syaoran with a wink.

'Oh, what acting he has! I bet that famous actor is couldn't match his acting right now!' fumed Sakura. While Sakura didn't seem happy to see him so soon, Syaoran didn't feel the same way with her. He couldn't express how gratitude he feels when he can see his sweet cherry blossom again.

What he saw her tonight and what he remember from her last night is doesn't feel right. She's more gorgeous tonight if that such a thing could happen. With that daring gown she used, he barely could hold himself to hold her tight in his arms. Feel her sinful little body pressed against his body and kissing those full lips of hers.

He could feel his blood run to the lower part of his body. 'Patience Syaoran, you will not achieve anything with her if you couldn't control yourself'. As if on cue, the orchestra starts to play beautiful song. A half of the guests decide to fill the ballroom and doing a waltz dance. Syaoran take this opportunity and offer her a waltz dance.

"Would you give me an honor to dance with me tonight, Blossom?"

Hearing his deep voice make her tremble a little bit, afraid if her voice quiver when answer him Sakura just nodding her head. Syaoran take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He put his hand in her small waist while Sakura put her hand in his shoulder.

He wants to pull her to his body so there's no space between us and he ache to feel her body against him again. But he hold himself, right now he should show her his charming and gentleman side even it kill him inside. Sakura couldn't believe her luck tonight! When she thinks that she will not meet him again and try to forget him, voila look what happen now!

He is in here, in front of her in flesh and blood, in Daidouji Residence dancing with her again. Sakura take a good look on him and thinking to herself, 'He look like gentleman tonight, with that deep grey suit and white bow tie. He's more handsome than I could remember. Even I still despise his attitude toward me'.

Without realize, her eyes travel to his face and his hair. Last night when they are in the club, Sakura couldn't take a good look on him because the light is little bit in there. But tonight, she realize that he have a strong jaw, sharp nose with thick brows and high cheekbone. His hair it seems like untamed like before and it makes Sakura itch to comb it with her hand. 'Is it his hair really feel soft like how's it look?'

Syaoran whom observe her very closely, realize that she makes a notice about his appearance just like him to her. It makes him grinning from ear to ear and makes him more determined to make her as his. Without both of them realize, the waltz already ends. Much to both of them dismay.

Sakura excuses herself from Syaoran and went to search her family while Syaoran hold himself from following her around. 'There's nothing in this world that could make me following a woman around like love sick puppy!" scolded Syaoran to himself. With that he went to search Eriol and his friends.

The rest of the night went very smooth, without trace of Syaoran. Sakura tried her best to avoiding him and it seem like she success in do it. But what she doesn't know is that she take an assumption too fast and what happen next make her surprise beyond anything. Eriol came to greet his love Tomoyo with Syaoran in his side!

This one makes frown pop up in Sakura head. 'It seems like; wherever i go he will pop out of nowhere! What's wrong with this guy?' think Sakura. Tomoyo just smiled seeing her reaction and divert her attention toward Syaoran. Eriol introduce Syaoran to his friends including Sakura.

Syaoran tried his best to suppress his laughter seeing Sakura expression. 'She's too cute to be true!' said Syaoran to himself. The charity event reaches the climax and with speech from Tomoyo mother it's finally conclude all event for the evening. Sakura hurried herself to her family side, but before she could take a step Syaoran already take her wrist and lead her to small terrace. Sakura whose didn't like her plan to avoid him backfire refused to face him and give him her backside. Syaoran just chuckle to her childish act and hug her from behind.

At this, Syaoran earn a respond from her. Sakura gasp and turn her face to him, but what make her shock is his face is too close to her. Before she could utter her protest, Syaoran already take her lips in his and kiss her with much, passion desire and longing that he could muster. When the need of air couldn't be hold anymore, both of them disengage their lips and stares to each other eyes. Syaoran touch his forehead to hers, while whispering to her ear.

"Good Night, Sweet Cherry Blossom"


	4. Chapter 3 : His Plan

Author Note: Hello everyone, it really nice to meet you again I really appreciate to whom are reading and review my story. And hope you all enjoying my story; oh don't forget to review guys! Happy Reading

Disclaimer: I either do not own CCS or Love mash, They are belong to CLAMP and MC Mong.

Recap: When the need of air couldn't be hold anymore, both of them disengage their lips and stares to each other eyes. Syaoran touch his forehead to hers, while whispering to her ear.

"Good Night, Sweet Cherry Blossom"

Chapter 3

_The cold girl is looking at me  
You say no  
Still I find me running back to you  
I can't escape, it has to be you  
Oh you are the one and I long for you_

_Cover me in love all the way  
Love, love I can give you my love I say  
Mix in laughter all the way  
Love, love I can give you my love – Love Mash (MC Mong feat Chancellor of Channels)_

**Li Apartment, Japan**

Syaoran saw Sakura run to front hall as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. He chuckle at this, never in his life he really enjoy woman company without have a second thought to them. It really refreshing, amusing and make him feel alive to have a little fight with her. He'll make sure that they'll meet again even that mean he should spying her schedule and activities! Oh, he really couldn't hold this excitement any longer!

**Kinomoto Residence, Japan**

In her ride to her home, she really tried her best to not thinking about what Syaoran say and the meaning behind that to her. The more she give a thought on their interaction, the more she couldn't contain her anger. 'Ugh, I couldn't believe his gut! Why he must to disturb me? Didn't he have another thing to do beside annoy me? Goodness, I couldn't bear this any longer. Please, God make him vanish and never bother me again!' Poor little Sakura, little did she know that her good already come to the end.

**Beautiful Flower Agency, Japan**

Nadeshiko Kinomoto tried her best to hide her curiosity about her daughter love life. Last night she saw a young man dancing with her Sakura, both of them look so cute together and make her think that they are a match that made in heaven just like her and her husband. She really wants to know who the young man is, when they meet and when Sakura introduce him to her. 'Should I ask Tomoyo-Chan about this? But it doesn't seem right if I asking this matter to her. I think I should be more patience, and keep an eye to them' she thought.

Meanwhile Sakura busied herself with the task in her hand. She ignores her mother curiosity. She's not ready yet to tell hear about what happen between her and Syaoran. Heck, she even doesn't know what they are! She couldn't called them enemies, friend neither friend-enemies. It's so confusing! Why is everything that linked to Syaoran so much confusing? Why his reaction must be so different from the others who chasing her around? She inhaled deeply and tries to calm her nerves. 'Focus, Sakura! It doesn't doing you anything good if you keep thinking that jerk. Just forget anything about him and everything will be alright' she chanted again and again in her mind.

After gain some control her mind slowly drifting back to her task. Her mother has a big project that will be launch soon. Her mother will launch a clothing line for teenager. The clothing line has so many branches. From casual to formal clothe such as gown ball and etc. This project will become her first step in fashion industry; she will collaborate with her cousin slash best friend. And she will become a model for some branch. She must choose the concept, the ambassador for whole and branch project, the models and so much more. Because of that, she'll need every energy in her petite body to accomplish it.

Her mom will be act as advisor to them. And after the launching, she'll have collaboration with young new rising designer for some branch. She became so much deeper in her work to realize that she has a meeting with Tomoyo-chan. She and her best friend will discuss about the concept for the project and after that they will decide which one design will going in.

With her mind still busy in her work, her phone becomes alive in her hand bag.

_RING...RING_

She grabs her phone and answers the call.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking. Who is this?"

"Sakura-Chan, you know what time is it? Where are you right now? Do you remember that with have a meeting in 30 minutes?" reply Tomoyo voice. Checking her watch, and she saw that indeed it 30 minutes to 1 o'clock.

"HOEEEEE, I'm really sorry Tomoyo-chan. I was forgetting the time again! I'll be there soon. Bye Tomoyo-chan!" ended Sakura. Then, she collects her thing and her agenda and put them all in hand bag. She hurried to front hall and walk to Heaven Cafe, which is the place they hold a meeting. She didn't aware that there's a car following behind her.

It doesn't really hard to figure Sakura schedule in her holiday time. She rarely goes somewhere on her own. She'll stick with her family or her best friend, and lucky for him that her best friend is his girlfriend cousin. With suspicious in his eyes and so much question his been through Syaoran finally have Sakura schedule for entire week. Fishing out Sakura schedule from Eriol isn't a good option. But he doesn't have time to hacking her schedule by himself. Besides Eriol, his family double it his trouble. He knows what he want and he'll do anything to get it. So he makes some arrangement to get what he wants.

He delayed his return to Hong Kong to courting His Sweet Cherry Blossom. When he called his mother to inform this matter, her mother become ecstatic and didn't have a patience to get to know her. He really tries his best to answer his mother silly question. After he ended the phone call, he thought that he already free from trouble but his prediction gone wrong. Because now, her hyper sister starting to annoy and bugging him! Even he already told them that he doesn't start the courting yet they still bugging him and didn't want to leave him alone. 'Heck, such annoying sister that I have' he sighed. He knows that his schedule is tight, so he couldn't waste his time in Japan.

So here is he now, in front of her mother model agency. He could see her from see through window, doing something in her office. Her auburn hair is shining so brightly because of sun rays. Without her realize, she have some little cute habits. She will tilt her face to sideways in such cute manner if she confuse about something. And she will screaming little HOE every time she shock or surprised. He find everything about her is so cute to him. She's so natural, cheerful, energetic, friendly yet untouchable and lively not like a women around his who didn't' care about the others except themself.

Without a word he saw Sakura flew through her door company to the street and take a couple of walk before going to café near the end of the street. After make sure she didn't notice his appearances, he following her closely to the café.

**Heaven Cafe, Tokyo**

Sakura enter Heaven cafe and her eyes start to wandering, looking for her best friend. She spotted her sit near a window in far end of cafe. She find that spot little bit secluded and comfy enough for the discussion will last so long. She approach Tomoyo and greet her because it seems like she's in her own world.

"Good Evening Tomoyo-Chan. I'm sorry that i forgot our meeting, but I hope I didn't late do I?" Sakura greet Tomoyo and peck both her check while she take a sit.

"Good Evening Sakura-Chan. Wow, you always look so cute and beautiful Sakura-Chan! Oh I really wish that I have my digital camera with me right now! And for your record, you didn't late this time!" Tomoyo said while clapping her hand. Sakura just give her faint laugh while there's big sweat drop in back of her head. 'Well, I guess Tomoyo-chan little bit different from the other'

"Shall we start our meeting Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes, let's start it!" answer Sakura with so much enthusiasm.

Their discussion consumed so much time until they didn't aware that it almost dinner time. They almost spend 6 hour for the discussion! Oh, boy where the times go? Why it flies so fast? When they realize the time the amount of time they spend, Sakura and Tomoyo decide to end their discussion. They will continue it tomorrow, while do it food hunting. It already becomes their habit to spend their holiday with food hunting. If they didn't busy or going aboard with their family. Sometimes they will hang out and doing sleepover with the other friend.

While both of them collect their item and put them back to their hand, Tomoyo phone start to ring. Tomoyo make a gesture to take the phone call, Sakura just give her a nod. Sakura still put her things back to her hand bag, when someone sit in front of her. Without lift up her face, she keep gathering her thing while talk to 'Tomoyo'

"Who is calling you Tomoyo-Chan?"

"You know, you should face your partner when you talk to them. It's impolite you know to not facing your partner" Syaoran said while lifting her face.

Hearing his voice make her froze. When she feels his attempt to lifting her face, Sakura automatically close her eyes tightly. She groaned in her mind, 'Why, oh why he must be here? From all over place, why he must choose this cafe? God, I promise I'll become a good girl if you make him disappear right now!'

"Ahem, I didn't mean to rude and disturb your little pray but I just want to remind you that it's not good to ignore your guest, you know" Syaoran said with a grin in his handsome face.

Automatically, Sakura eyes snapped to open and reveal her beautiful emerald green. She glares so hard to him while praying that he will vanish.

"I know I'm irresistible, and I don't mind if you want to stare at me all night long. But I'll prefer doing it in more private place area. Just name it, your place or mine?" Syaoran said with wolfish smile in his face.

"That's it! I couldn't bear it anymore! What's your problem mister? Why you bother me a lot? Why you didn't play with another woman? I have something important to do than wasting my time and energy on you!" Sakura hissed. Her breaths become heavy after her outburst. In other hand, Syaoran just stare at her with glint in his eyes. He notices how her breast moving every time she takes a breath. Sakura who keep an eye on him couldn't believe his nerve. How could he eyeing her breast like that. It seems like he ready take his claim on his prey. And unfortunately his prey is her! 'God, please have a mercy on my poor soul!' Sakura wish after calm herself a little bit.

"You! What do you want exactly?"

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Syaoran said with predatory aura around him. Sakura gulped a lump in her throat after hearing his answer. 'Goodness, how come his eyes become a darker shade? How come this conversation becomes sensual?' she shuddered thinking about what he implied.

"Please, could you stop bothering me? I don't know who you are what your intention doing this but please leave me alone" Sakura plea with much desperation in her voice. She hopes he will understand and leave her alone! Sense her desperation and an attempt to surrender, Syaoran eyes become soften. He takes her small hands in his, and pulls her up.

"Since it's already dinner time, how about a dinner with me?" 'And after that I could get to know you better' said Syaoran to himself.

"I really appriciate your offer to take a dinner with me, but i must decline your offer because i already eat my dinner. To her horror, after her deny his offer her stomach choose to rumble in front of Syaoran! 'Oh my god, stupid stomach! Why you must rumble in front of him! Oh god I wish I could disappear right now!'

Syaoran who couldn't contain his laughter anymore, burst out laughing until his stomach hurt. Sakura just pouting adorably and make a gesture to walk away from him. Act fast, before she could get away, Syaoran grab her wrist.

"You know what? You're too cute to be true. Let's just get dinner ok? I'm really starving right now"

"I..."

Sense her hesitation Syaoran collect her things to his hand and lead her to his car. In way to get to door, they stumble upon Tomoyo. Seeing Sakura condition with her arms in Syaoran hands, Tomoyo just give her winks and supporting smile. Sakura just could groan seeing Tomoyo sign. 'It's gone. My hope to get away from him! I'll take back to you Tomoyo-Chan!' promised Sakura. Syaoran who's seeing their exchange just could rasing his eyebrows and shaking his head. Sakura indeed never cease to amaze him!

Syaoran give a little pull because Sakura stand still in her spot. Refuse to go with him. Tomoyo become handy when she give Sakura a little push toward Syaoran despite her plea and protest. Sakura pouting and stomp her feet all the way to Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't help laughing a little to her antics.

When she arrives beside him, Syaoran put his arms around her tiny waist and dragged her to his car. Sakura who's shock to his action, gasping and submit herself reluctantly. Satisfaction smile adorning Tomoyo face while seeing her best friend going to dinner with Syaoran. She just hopes that Syaoran is the man who's Sakura waiting for.

Their dinner going so smooth, without both of them fighting too much. Actually, Sakura find herself enjoying Syaoran company. He's so funny and easy to talk to. He's smart and good listener. She couldn't help herself to thinking about their dinner. She played their conversation in her mind over and over again. A small smile adorning her face, when she remember he tried to persuade her to drop her at her home. But she refused the idea, because she doesn't sure about him and their relationship. She'll couldn't allow him to get too close to her and make a chance to hurt her someday.

She'll make a sure about him and their relationship first before let him know more about her. If she thinking about this, sometime she find herself hesitate and guilty toward Syaoran. She know it's not fair to him, since he open up to her little by little while she keep herself close as much as she can. And if she want to be honest to herself, she afraid that she already falling for him. But she promised herself to make sure anything between them before she fall completely for him.

**Li Apartment, Japan**

Syaoran wake up to his usual hour. He's in really good mood since his dinner with Sakura going so smooth and good. He whistle while he wandering around his apartment. Eriol who's came to check upon his, notice that his cousin it seems like in really good mood lately. He wondering, if he's cousin condition have a link with what Tomoyo said last night. When Tomoyo said it to him last night, he couldn't believe his ear and he requested Tomoyo to repeat what she told him.

He never thought that, there's a day when his cousin didn't cold and mean toward woman. He never wants to involve himself around them. And he always harsh and never smile toward them even tiniest! It seems like his cousin already found his match. Because she knows Sakura very well too. She'll never back down from a war without a fight. And he can make sure that she will put a good fight toward Syaoran. He couldn't wait to see it soon!

Syaoran spend his morning to figure out what will he do to charming his little Cherry Blossom. He'll be damn for entire his life if he asking his cousin about this to him. He'll tell his family and he'll must bear their teasing forever. 'Hmm, what a young woman like her like?' his eyes wandering around his apartment and saw a vase full with beautiful flower. Maybe i should send her a flower bouquet with cards. He made up his mind and going out to flower shop and pick out some flower for his Cherry Blossom.

**Kinomoto Residence, Japan**

Sakura spend her morning with her family. She need a quality time with them since she rarely meet her brother and her father this week. Each one of them informs every family member about what will they do in evening and what happened yesterday. Sakura happily chatting with her father when the bouquet came. Her butler, who's receive it, told her that she' been given a flower bouquet. She accepts the bouquet and look for the sender when her eyes caught a card in the middle of bouquet.

For my beautiful cherry blossom

-Syaoran

After seeing the sender, she quickly hides the card and tells her butler to put them in vase and delivery it to orphanage near their house. She squirm a little bellow her family curios stare. She gives them her little smile and pretends that there's nothing happen. 'Curse that Syaoran to the hell! How dare he send me a flower bouquet! I think I should give him my piece of mind!' she try to excuse herself to her bedroom and when her family not notice it she make a dash to her bedroom. She promised to herself she'll get her revenge on him.

After that event, every Syaoran plan become backfired. The plan that he set very carefully and consume every ounce his attention. He already try every way he know to sweep her of her feet. Every offer he made, from taking breakfast together until going to theater to watch a movie, but never once she accepts it. His gift to her, from book to accessories, never once she takes it. She just sends it back to him.

It makes him frustrated to the point that he want to rip out every hair in head and shaking her tiny body until some sense coming through to her pretty little head. He doesn't understand her. Never in his life, had he made such an effort to impress some girl. Usually he'll use one of his dashing smile and the girl will melted away. Why she make it so hard for him? Actually if he give some thought about her reaction since the first time they met, he'll realize that Sakura isn't ordinary girl like the others. She make sure to make a different reaction toward him whenever they met. Beside that her action just confirm his thought about her. That she's a special girl and to get her you should make a special effort to. Thinking out of the box and be creative. If he has a time to do it, of course he'll do it the way her want.

But he doesn't have much time left in Japan and he doesn't want to leave Japan without make her officially his. He racks his brain to make a good plan. Because he already going this far for his plan and it's too late to turning back right now. Beside a Li is never back down on challenge, and he'll prove it to her that she couldn't underestimate him. After a while, an idea pops up in his head. He give some thought about that idea before made up his mind. He know that his idea have a lot of risqué and he knows if he want this plan success, he'll need a lot of help to run it. But he'll make sure it worth it to try. 'Just wait and watch my little Cherry Blossom, you'll be mine!'


End file.
